


Frozen Fingers

by silvercross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Isaac, Angry Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Near Death, Nice Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek Hale, Some nice fluff, basically scott is a selfish dick who dosent care about his friends, selfish scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercross/pseuds/silvercross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and stiles are hiding from a monster when Scott abandons her. Can she forgive him if she survives?<br/>How can the pack deal with the aftermath of what has happened and can things be ok in the end ?</p><p>Work in progress <br/>Slow to update you have been warned !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't leave me here

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment it makes me want to write more of you tell me what you think !!! Even if its criticism please 
> 
> COMMENT !!! :D
> 
> Note for chapter three Allison was calling Scott to get him to run away with her so they could be toghter. which (while stiles was locked in the freezer) is what they did making a new life in Miami . Not in the actual text as I felt it offered nothing more to the story line if it was included

"Scott, Scott please tell me what's going on"

The wolf stood still staring at the beast in front of him; he made no indication that he had heard her. Gripping her injured leg she shuffled forward slightly.

"Come on Scott! Please, I'm scared." she whispered, that thing had tried to kill her once already and she wasn’t exactly keen on letting it have a round two.

Her voice wavered she called to her best friend.

“For god sake, Scott, look at me!"

He turned slowly as if only just remembering she was there, his puppy dog brown eyes looking at her fearfully. Stiles knew he was just as scared as she was, but he was the werewolf god dammit and he wasn’t close to bleeding to death! The creature at his feet stirred, he nudged it with his toe seemingly awakening it. Sometimes Stiles wondered about Scott, stuff like if the thing that is trying to kill you is knocked out what idiot pokes it and wakes it up? Snarling the creature struggled to its feet.

  
"We have to run now.” he said pulling her behind him as he ran, she winced each time her injured leg hit the floor. This _definitely_ hurt more that getting beaten up by crazy hunters.

  
"Scott, what's the plan here?"

  
"I don't know, just run."

  
“Scott this is a bad idea" she was already struggling to catch her breath.

"Well do you have any better ones?"

"Yes, Scott, I do have a better idea because I always have a better idea.” She stumbled as her leg gave out beneath her; he stopped her from falling “Stop. I can't keep running, my leg… Scott, Scott, Scott! Stop, look at me." he carried on "Scott, please" he slowed.

"Come on then tell me this plan." he finally groused

"We hide.” He started to protest “I know you all for fighting and getting your ass handed to you, but I'm only human, 130 pounds of fragile bones and sarcasm-human girl! I can't do this, Scott. Let's just hide and wait for it to go away" he looked down at his clawed hands

"Fine we will hide we are not far from the kitchen we can hide in the freezer there."

“Wait, freezer?!”

But he was already grabbing her hand pulling her once again. She stumbled multiple times, but carried on nonetheless. As they ran a terrible shriek Echoed

"Scott, wait. I know you can survive in that freezer for a long time but I'm going to freeze to death in there."

"Just come on, Stiles" she let herself be pulled along. Stiles continued even though she felt dizzy realizing later it was from loss of blood. They kept running, silent tears slid down her face as the pain in her leg gradually grew and by the time they reached the freezer her pant leg was saturated in blood.

Wrenching open the freezer door, Scott pushed her inside sending her sprawling on the floor gasping in pain. To say it was cold was an understatement; it was so cold her lungs felt like they were on fire and her eyes stung. Sitting up she leant against the set of shelves, surveying the room. It was incredibly small a single light bulb was enough to illuminate the entire room; shelves of food sat on both sides of the room and wooden crates were dotted around as if at random, in short it was cold, small and smelt faintly of baloney. Scott pulled the heavy door closed with a resounding boom, before sitting on a wooden crate. They sat there panting for a second.

  
"We are safe here." Stiles reassured,                                                                                      

“Yeah, we are.” Scott smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. Just like that they were back to being ok, back to being best friends, sure Scott had been kind of harsh with Stiles back there, but they were under a lot of pressure.

Scott had never done well under pressure. Stiles remembered the time they had done the school play and Scott had scored the leading role, he was sick on stage then passed out. They hadn’t been very popular after that, but Stiles was ok with not being popular, she didn’t really like crowds plus it gave her more time alone with Scott which back then was exactly what she wanted, sure she had a crush on Scott but after watching him cut his toe nails with his teeth she decided just friends would do very nicely for her. He was like her brother, a sentiment she had to repeat multiple times to people in response to ‘are you two going out?’. She loved Scott, yeah he could be a bit of a potato brain at times, but he was still a good friend… well usually…when Allison wasn’t involved.

Scott nodded to himself pulling his phone out to check his messages. Stiles shuffled closer to the door pressing her ear against the freezing surface; she heard nothing from the other side of the door. The creature that was stalking them was a Blemmyes, a man eating - or wolf eating as the case may be- monster with no head but wicked long claws and a massive mouth and eyes in its chest. It creeps the fuck out of Stiles.

Scott made a small chocking sound as he held his phone to his ear.

"What? What's going on?" Stiles asked laying her hand on his bicep.

"It’s Allison I think she's in trouble." he looked at his best friend a panicked expression claiming his features.

"Why? Did she say something?" Stiles asked quickly, Allison was her sort of friend, she had helped her get a date to prom so they were sort of friends.

"You listen to the message" he whined holding out his phone so she could hear

  
_Hey Scott Allison here I hate to call so late but I really need to talk to you, if you could call me back as soon as you can that would be great, bye!_

"She sounds fine!" Stiles whispered harshly

"She said we _really_ needed to talk, why else would she call at this time?!" Scott asked working himself into frenzy.

"Scott, she is fine we on the other hand are not." the boy shook his head.

"I've got to know she is ok." he said fiercely.

"You have got to be kidding me" the girl gripped "Scott, my leg. I can't come with you..." Stiles pleaded.

"I will be faster on my own anyway, I will send someone to help you, I swear" the boy said pushing open the heavy door.

"No, wait, Scott, don't leave me here!" Stiles screamed as he shut the heavy door she knew she could never open herself.

She sat with one knee pulled up to her chest for an hour; huddling into her long shirt she rubbed her cold arms. For the first time she cursed her short hair at that moment wishing for long thick locks to provide some extra heat. She was already so cold she couldn't feel her fingertips; blowing on them she tried to bring some heat back into her hands.

Shifting she tried to get more comfortable wincing as her leg bled sluggishly, whimpering she knew she was going to sacrifice an item of clothing in an effort to staunch the bleeding. Pulling off her outer shirt she removed her T-shirt pressing it tightly to her leg, hissing in pain, she removed her belt and wrapped that around the material. She was just starting to put her shirt back on when the light bulb that illuminated the small room started to flicker

  
"No, please, god no" stiles was trapped in a meter by two meter sealed icebox and the light was running out.

This was the stuff of nightmares. Where was Scott he should have been here with help ages ago? Sitting there she tried flexing her extremities to get the blood flowing, the bulb flickered for two heartbeats before turning back on.

Stiles pressed her hands to her eyes in an effort to hold back tears as a panic attack announced its imminent arrival. Pressing harder her fingers fisted her short hair, her body shook and she fought for air.

She was going to die in this room.

Stiles woke two hours later after the attack, to find her fists bloody and nails ripped out. The bulb had blown and the room was completely devoid of light. The horrible confined feeling was made worse by the dark, which felt like it was pressing down on her, trying to suffocate her. Scrabbling in her jean pocket she pulled out her phone the light from the screen reassuring her, it also illuminated the room around her, bloody hand prints and deep scratches adorned the doors and walls. The crate Scott has sat on was splinters and the shelves that were against the walls had been pulled down and bent beyond all recognition. Gasping Stiles suddenly remembered with horrific clarity screaming and fighting to escape her freezing tomb, before begging and crying for someone to let he out.

Turning back to her phone she looked at her battery only 10% quickly she pulled up Scott’s number calling the boy she trusted with her life. The phone rang three times before being rejected. Scott knew where she was and the danger she was in and he had ignored her call she stared at her phone in disbelief. It seemed that she had picked the wrong person to invest her trust in. sighing she pulled up her last resort, the phone rang twice before a very gruff voice answered

"What?"

"H-Hey D-d-Derek" she whispered her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Stiles? What do you want at this hour?"

"I h-h-h-hate t-t-to ask t-t-this b-but I need a f-f-favour" The wolf groaned,

"Does it involve me getting out of bed?"

"We-we-well yes..."

"Then it’s not happening" he replied as if her life didn't hang in the balance

"W-Wait Derek I ne-ne-need you to s-s-s-save m-my life!" She was greeted with silence, for a horrible second she thought her phone had died.

"Stiles what's going on?"

"I'm t-t-trapped in a f-f-f-f-fr-freezer, bleeding out and I've already b-b-been in here for t-t-three and a ha-half hours, I ca-can't f-f-feel my b-b-body and I t-t-t-think I m-m-might be d-d-dying-g-g-g" she heard him suck in a pained breath,

"Where are you, Stiles? I'm coming right now"

"Sc-sc-school" She shivered violently almost biting her tongue. She closed her eyes tuning Derek out for a moment.

"STILES! "She heard him scream down the phone,

"I don't want to die." she whispered.

"Hold on. I'm on my way, Stiles, just hold on. Please" the phone made the low battery tone and cut off the call.

Struggling to stay awake she called her father, it didn't even connect just went straight to voice mail figuring if this was her last moments on earth then she might as well say goodbye to her dad.

"Hey, Dad, it’s me, Stiles. I reckon you are probably at work so won't pick this up for a while, if Derek doesn’t get here soon I'm going to be dead, so I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I'm sorry for lying to you, for worrying you, for leaving you lime mum did it’s not my fault, if you want anyone to blame it’s that jackass Scott locking me in here with no way out then forgetting about me. Dad, don't let your life crumble without me; find a good woman and be happy. I love you and I hope we will meet again. Goodbye, Daddy."

  
She let the phone slip through her fingers. She closed her eyes and forgot why she was scared of dying.

 


	2. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles is found by derek and peter but are they too late?

Derek kicked in the door to the school, the splintered remains skidding over the floor. Glancing at his watch his insides clenched. Stiles had been in the freezer for four hours and she wasn’t replying to her phone, a tiny part of him was consumed with terror that the clever, funny girl who he cared about was dead. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder

“She will be fine Derek” he reassured. His uncle had been asleep on the sofa in the loft when Derek got the call from Stiles. Derek didn’t quite understand the relationship between the elder man and the teen, but the second Derek had sprinted past offering only ‘Stiles is in trouble’, Peter had been up and running with him without any further question until they were in the car.

“Which way to the kitchen?” Derek asked, before lifting his nose to scent the air. A faint trace of Stiles permeated the air, but much more powerful was the scent of the Blemmyes; its acrid smell filled his nose. Derek hoped they wouldn’t cross paths; they didn’t have time to fight a monster.

“Follow me.” Peter said sprinting down a corridor. Derek wasn’t sure if he completely trusted his uncle, but when it came to Stiles he was pretty certain that Peter would do the right thing. They skidded to a stop outside a large grey door with an auto lock on the outside. Roaring at whoever thought to hide in there Derek ripped the door off its hinges.

“Stiles?” Derek choked. She was there, frost in her short hair and lips tinged blue, but she was there. A deafening silence filled his ears.

 

_No heartbeat_

 

Derek fell to his knees pulling the cold lifeless girl so she was lying on the floor in front of him.

“Derek… is she… what…?” Derek ignored his uncle starting compressions, careful not to press too hard on her sternum. Tilting her chin back he pressed his lips to hers creating a tight seal and blowing air into her lungs he did another 30 compressions then blew air into her lungs

“Derek… ” Peter whispered hoarsely

He continued CPR.

“Derek stop…”

He pushed a breath into her.

“Derek, she’s dead…” he carried on nonetheless.

“Derek!” Peter pulled his nephew away from the girl.

The sound of a heartbeat filled their ears.

Scrambling back he cradled Stiles against his chest.

“Oh my god, she’s alive”

 

 

Stiles was calm. There was nothing to worry about, no one pestering her or asking her to research anything. She was at peace. Her eyes were close and she found that she was unable to open them.  

_“Stiles?”_

_That’s odd;_ Stiles thought _that sounds like Derek, he sounds worried._

_“Derek… is she… what…?”_

_What the hell is Peter doing here?_

_“Derek… ”_

_He sounds sad I wonder if Scott told him that I called him a creepy pedo-wolf, Peter sort of likes me after I helped him translate the bestiary, oh god that was a weird week. It is annoying that he refers to me as the sane one._

_“Derek stop… ”_

_Oh god, what is that thickheaded idiot doing now?_

_“Derek, she’s dead…”_

_Who’s dead? Wait he isn’t talking about me is he? No no nononono. I can’t be dead my dad will kill me if I die!_

A sharp pain blossomed in her chest; she gasped her hands grasping at her ribs

“ _Derek!”_

_Pain consumed her before the world went blank._

Stiles blinked sleepily taking in the back of the car seat in front of her. Looking to the side she noticed Peter driving madly cars honking angrily as he sped past. She tried to sit up, but realised she was covered by a leather jacket and enclosed by a pair of strong arms, one hand resting over her heart, the other splayed on her bare belly.

 _Oh my god I'm naked!_ She thought panicking, in an attempt to cover herself her back shifted along the chest of the owner of the arms. _Holy crap on a cracker he’s naked too_ turning Stiles tried to catch a glimpse of her mystery hugger. She saw the edge of a strong jaw and dark hair

“Derek?!” Stiles squeaked. His arm shifted slightly brushing over a sensitive area, his hand found her chin and he tilted it so she was looking into his eyes

“Stiles, are you ok?” he asked worriedly

“Yeah I'm fine…Derek where are my clothes or yours for that matter?” Stiles stuttered and the wolf blushed! Stiles actually genuinely made Derek hale blush. She wanted to take a picture and frame it possibly put it on her mantelpiece or put it on a billboard; yep she was definitely putting a picture of Derek blushing on a massive billboard in the middle of town.

“You were cold and the best way to get someone warm is…body heat skin to skin. It was either I or Peter.” Derek mumbled looking away from her letting go of her chin.

“I was more than willing to warm you up, oh mighty sane one” Peter commented. Stiles shivered moving her leg slightly. Derek groaned softly, slightly belatedly Stiles realised what was pressed against her leg, this time it was her turn to blush. Wiggling Stiles tried to move further away but only succeeded in rubbing against Derek more firmly

“Stop it.” Derek whispered hoarsely placing a hand on her hip to hold her still

“Getting a little hot under the collar there, Derek?” Peter crowed leaning back to look at them, Stiles was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was starker pressed up against Derek with Derek’s creepy uncle looking at her unmentionables.

“Shut up Peter” Derek growled “and stop looking its weird.” He added. Peter barked out a laugh

“Hey, I'm not the one lying on the back seat naked holding and equally naked minor against him while his uncle is in the car. Stiles chuckled slightly at this, taking this as a hint Derek moved away from her. The second his skin was no longer in contact with hers, Stiles dissolved into uncontrollable shaking

“Derek it was a joke, don’t kill the poor girl because you have a hard on for her!” Peter yelled as he swerved around a corner, sputtering Derek reluctantly put his arms back around her slight frame and pulled her close once more. Sighing contentedly as the shakes stopped Stiles wiggled closer to Derek, earning another pained groan. Giggling, Stiles closed her eyes sinking into the embrace. She didn’t know when she fell asleep but when she woke up her dad was slumped in a chair by her bedside.

“Dad?” Stiles whispered placing a hand on his knee. He jerked awake

“Stiles! You are awake thank god! You can’t keep doing this to me kiddo; I'm too young to have a heart attack.” Her father chuckled as he sat on the bed and stroked her hair “I got your message by the way. Terrified the hell out of me, hearing you talk like it was the last thing you would ever say to me…it killed me. Never be sorry for something that isn’t your fault, sweetheart. Never.”

“I know Dad, I just didn’t want to leave you alone” Stiles whispered.

“Did you really think you were going to die?” he father asked as he wrapped her in a hug. Drawing in a shuddering breath Stiles felt tears well in her eyes.

“I was so scared, I’ve been in situations when I feared for my life, but I’ve never been so terrified in my entire life. It was so dark in there. Oh god, I couldn’t feel anything and I knew, I knew I wasn’t going to survive.” Stiles sobbed into her father’s jacket gripping the material as if her life depended on it.

The sheriff held his only child as she cried a part of him aching to help her, but knowing the shadow of her close brush with death would haunt her. So he simply rocked her and whispered soothing things to his baby as she wept. She cried herself to sleep, still wrapped protectively in her father’s arms.

Looking up he saw Derek standing in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee.

When he had brought a naked Stiles into the hospital wearing only a pair of jeans himself, the sheriff nearly killed him. It was only Peter holding him back long enough for him to hear Derek out that convinced him to stop.

Werewolves were real. And Stiles had been running with them for a year and a half.

“Find Scott for me and fucking kill him” the sheriff whispered knowing full well that Derek could hear him.

The young man was as angry at the sheriff was, what with him being in love with Stiles and all. That was another shock to the system. When Derek had confessed that he was in love with his daughter, but explained that she didn’t know, the sheriff was left speechless. Considering this was just five minutes after he had ‘wolfed out’ in front of him hearing Derek was in love with his almost 18 daughter wasn’t too bad.

“I will do my best, Sir” Derek grunted placing the cups on the table before placing a soft kiss in Stiles’ hair. He walked out purposefully.

“You know I think you’ve got a good one there, Stiles” the sheriff whispered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed tell me any mistakes i have made and i will attempt to fix them! 
> 
> carry on commenting i really enjoy feedback !


	3. welcome home, please leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott and allison return to find the pack gone how will they react to the group being gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah should really have put this in the story but... Basically the idea was that Allison was calling Scott to get him to run away with her so they could be toghter. which (while stiles was locked in the freezer) is what they did making a new life in Miami .

Scott smiled as the sign welcoming him to Beacon Hills passed his window. He was glad to be home, four months away was too long. He knew they were only in his hometown for the weekend before he and Allison returned to their newly purchased flat in Miami.

Allison had left a message for her dad telling him they were coming home for the weekend. If he was honest, he wasn’t terribly excited about seeing the pack. They had left him a bunch of angry messages about him skipping town and that rubbish, before Scott had dumped his SIM card. But Allison missed her dad and Scott kind of missed his mum.

They pulled up to Allison’s fathers house, his girlfriend basically vibrating with excitement at seeing her father for the first time since running away to be with Scott. She burst out of the car ringing on the bell enthusiastically, before waiting expectantly by the door. They waited for ten minutes before she deflated and found the hidden key for the door, after having found her own set no longer worked. The house was dark and it was apparent that no one was home. They wandered through the house until they reached the kitchen. A note lay on the table

 

_Dear Milo_

_Will be gone from Friday 23 rd until Thursday 29th_

_Water my wolfs bane plants twice a day every day_

_Do not have any parties_

_If you do I will shove aforementioned wolfs bane in your underwear draw_

_Derek’s home number and my number are on the back only call if you have an issue_

_Thanks_

_Chris_

Allison frowned; she had called ahead to tell her dad she was coming why wouldn’t he be here.

“Maybe he got the dates mixed up” Scott mused after reading the note.

“Yeah maybe. Let’s call Derek and let him know we are home too.” She said stroking his jaw

“Ugh do we have to?” Scott wined. Derek hated him (if the growly messages he had received after he left town were anything to go by).

“Yes, we do if he finds out we are home from someone else he will be really pissed.” she patted his cheek lightly “hop to it.” Grumbling the wolf dialled the alphas number

‘ _Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Derek Hale. I'm away at the moment, but will be back on the 29 th give me a call then or leave a message after the beep.’ _

That’s odd Scott thought both Derek and Chris were coming back on the same day.

“No answer, he’s away at the moment.” Allison frowned even deeper.

“That is so weird” she said running a hand through her long dark hair “why don’t we unpack then go visit the pack, I haven’t seen them in ages! Is it bad that I kind of miss them?” She chuckled. It was a little weird that she missed them considering she had used both Boyd and Erica as pin cushions and Stiles had the crap beaten out of her by her grandfather.

“I like that you miss them, its sweet.” Scott replied snaking his arms around her waist, and pressing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Hey, none of that!” the huntress yelped pushing away from him “We need to unpack” Scott looked at her sadly “no, Scott!” she chuckled turning to walk up the stairs. Grinning wildly he chased after her and caught up to her in her old room…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later than they had anticipated the couple went to each of the packs respective houses finding every single one empty of its inhabitant, they were told by neighbours and parents that they were on a group trip to New York. Shrugging it off as just coincidence they headed over to Stiles’ house figuring since she wasn’t pack, she would still be home.

Scott knocked on the door enthusiastically, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his best friend and was eager to tell her about his new life in Miami.

A young man with dishevelled black hair that stuck out in every direction opened the door wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt.

“Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?” Scott asked once the door was fully open, the teen looked extremely confused, almost comically so. Razing an eyebrow the young man replied

“Um I'm Milo. I live here?” he replied in a British accent, as if he wasn’t sure what Scott’s problem was, he opened his mouth to ask Scott a question but was interrupted

“Where is Stiles?” Scott asked angrily, closing the door slightly Milo narrowed his eyes

“New York with her boyfriend, father and her father’s partner Melissa. Sorry, who are you?” the young boy asked suspiciously.

“Scott, can we come in now?” he answered thinking that would be enough. Milo made a gesture with his hand suggesting he required his second name “McCall” immediately the boy’s face fell.

“Shit, so your Melissa’s son. The one they won’t talk about. Sorry mate, you ain’t coming in here, give me a second I’ve got to call the boss man.” disappearing inside the boy returned a minute later clutching a mobile phone to his ear.

“Hey, Chris its Milo… yes, I know you told me only to call you if there was a problem … yes and a pretty serious one at that! ... There is a Scott McCall on my doorstep …what? What’s the curse for? What did he do? ... Crap. What do I do? .... And if he doesn’t? ... Right got it, I’ll call you back later.” the boy hung up the phone and looked at them with a bemused expression.

“I don’t know what the hell you have done, but Chris argent has just told me if you don’t get your furry ass straight back under whatever rock you crawled out from under, Derek Hale is going to rip you to shreds and I have been told to use deadly force if you don’t comply.” The young man hesitated “Look, mate, I don’t know what is going on, but if I was you I would skedaddle coz Derek can be a right angry bastard when he puts his mind to it and I wouldn’t want to be in the way of that.” looking to Allison for support they silently decided to take the boys advice and come back another time.

“Thanks for the warning, I think we will head off we were only in town to visit friends and family anyway, nice meeting you.” Allison said sweetly despite the fact that she was really scared. Allowing himself to be pulled away the couple walked back to the car, drove swiftly to the argent house grabbed their stuff and left town. What Milo had said had really scared them and neither were willing to risk the wrath of Derek.

We will see them in a couple months, they decided. They are probably still pissed about the fact that they skipped town without warning they agreed. Maybe let them cool down a bit more, they thought as they sped out of town.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across the country the pack gathered around Stiles.

She was about to take her first step without help since being left in the freezer.

“Come on honey, you can do it. Baby steps.” her father encouraged as she neared the end of the rail. She frowned in concentration.

“Stiles, stop being a wimp and let go of the rail" Lydia and Erica said almost in unison.

“Don’t rush me!” the girl snapped.

“Come on, come to me, Stiles.” Derek said silkily from in front of her, holding out his hands. Looking up she caught his eyes and smiled, he smiled right back. Straightening her back she let go of the rail and took a step forward, her muscles protested and burned but she stayed on her feet wobbling only slightly, nine pairs of hands twitching to stop her from falling if she needed. Grinning she took another step forward, then another until she was in Derek’s arms. He lifted her and spun her, messily kissing her.

“You did it stiles, I'm so proud of you.” Derek whispered in her ear.

The rest of the people in the room surged in to hug her, all enthusiastically congratulating her.

For the first time in four months she felt really good, like her life was back on track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok due to my massive case of writers block i have written an interlude scene to keep you occupied for a little while 
> 
> as always continue to comment i love the feedback !!!!!!!!!!!


	4. flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask and you shall receive. flashback of the packs reaction as asked for by binabella

**_Flash back_ **

Scott landed on the roof of Allison’s house with a muffled thump. Scrambling he crawled over to the window tapping on the glass urgently.

The dark haired huntress opened the window smiling broadly at her wolf.

"Scott, I'm so glad you came!" She whispered wrapping him in a tight hug. Smiling into her hair he replied.

"You sounded like you really needed me, so I came as fast as I could." stepping back she stroked a hand along his jaw.

"You didn't need to do that... But I'm glad you did" she grinned kissing him sloppily. Angling them back Scott moved them towards the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked pulling away from their kiss. The young girl hesitated.

"My father told me he didn't want me seeing you anymore..." Scott made a choked noise in the back of his throat. "But I have an idea that may solve all our problems," Scott sat heavily on the bed.

"I'm listening…" he whispered.

"We run away." His head shot up to stare at the girl he loved

"Run away, but we haven't got any money or finished our education!" He hissed.

"Hear me out. I have a cousin in Miami who is sympathetic to our situation and is willing to help... So long as I agree to continue my training as a hunter." Standing Scott started to protest,

"Allison I can't ask you to do this for me"

"I want to, if learning to be a hunter is what it takes for me to be with you it's a price I will pay" she replied pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"If you are sure." Scott smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"So we are doing this? We are running away together?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes we are."

\-------------------

**_Next day_ **

The sheriff's phone rang for the ninth time; he pointedly ignored it. His daughter was in hospital barely alive, work could wait. Should have waited, a small part of him thought if he had answered the phone then when she called Stiles would be ok. But the more rational part told him that nothing he could have done would have helped her.

The phone rang. Again. Sighing he gave up and finally answered the mobile.

"What?" The sheriff hissed

"Finally! It's Chris argent here. I need your help." Stiles' father let his head drop. Derek had informed him of Chris' status as a hunter.

"Just great... May I ask is this a furry problem you are calling me about because if it is then talk to Derek." the hunter sputtered on the other end of the phone.

"You...you... You..."

"Know about the werewolf infestation in this town yes I do. Why Are you calling, Mr Argent?"  
The man let out a shuddering breath.

"Allison is missing. I think she may have run away." passing a hand over his face the sheriff groaned. "I think Scott is with her" at that the elder man’s head snapped up.

"Scott is with her? When did they leave?" He asked angrily

"Yesterday, why?"

"Well it just so happens Scott locked an injured stiles in a freezer for almost five hours yesterday. She died but was brought back by CPR so if you find that son of a bitch you send him my way; I have a couple ways planned for that bastard to suffer." the Sheriff was greeted by stunned silence.

"Is Stiles ok?" the hunter asked his voice trembling.

"I don't know... The damage done to her leg is severe and the hypothermia… Well, let’s just say that watching my daughter shiver so much that they had to strap her down is not my favourite memory." Chris stayed silent on the other end of the phone.

"I ...I'm sorry this has happened, if it was Allison I would be inconsolable."

"It's not your fault. It is, however, Scott's." looking over at his daughter he was both angry and sad at the same time, her best friend since she was three had abandoned her.

He had left her to die.

"Chris, I want you to find him."

"What do you want me to do when I do?" The sheriff held his breathe for a second.

"He broke the code Chris..."

"Sheriff, are you asking me to kill my daughter’s boyfriend?"

"That makes it sound bad, how about a compromise? I won't ask you to hunt him, but if I ever find him you give me some wolfs bane bullets and let me do the job."

"That seems fair. I will call you if I get any leads on their whereabouts."

"And I will put in a missing persons report for Allison. Goodbye, Mr Argent."

"Goodbye, Sheriff."

\---------------

Stiles awoke to someone creepily whispering her name.

"Peter, I swear to god if you don't shut up I will get some mistletoe and shove it so far up your ass that people will kiss when they pass you."  
She opened her eyes to see the elder werewolf grinning at her.

"Nice to know even when you are injured, you can still sass me" he said standing to kiss her on the forehead "I'm glad you are ok, oh mighty sane one. You know we would fall apart without you." He whispered against her skin. It was at that point that Cora and Isaac walked in both sporting coffee cups.

"Stop perving on the poor girl, Uncle. It's creepy"  
Stiles smiled as Peter returned to his seat.

"Hey guys thanks for oof..." Stiles began to say before Isaac basically body tackled her wrapping his arms tightly around her. Awkwardly she patted his hair "You ok, Isaac?" The young man whimpered.

"Stiles, you were locked in a claustrophobic freezing cold space. Think about it." Isaac squeezed tighter.

"Wha...oh" Isaac had been locked in that icebox by his father. He knew how it felt. He knew what she had gone through.  
Tears pricked in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around the boy hugging him tightly. He shook slightly and it was a second before Stiles realised it was because the wolf was crying.

"It's ok Isaac, I'm ok, shhh. I'm not going anywhere." they stayed locked in their embrace for a couple heartbeats before he responded.

"He locked you in a freezer for five hours, Stiles. When he shows his face I'm going to break it." he growled into her shoulder. To her side Peter cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm afraid he's not going to be showing his face." he admitted sheepishly.

"What?" The three of them yelled in unison, hesitantly Peter rubbed a hand over his face.

"Scott ran away yesterday with Allison. They have no leads and no way to track them."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Cora roared bursting from the room.

"Awe, I didn't know she cared" Stiles giggled.

"Stiles, the man who killed you is AWOL and you are cracking jokes. What the hell is wrong with you?" Peter asked incredulously. She clenched her fists behind Isaac's head.

"You should know by now that this is how I cope. I crack jokes and talk shit because the alternative is to sit down and fucking weep." She pressed her face into Isaac's hair "Now, I've already had my fill of crying so I thought maybe I would be allowed to deal with the shit storm that is my life in my own way, or is it just too much to ask for me to just ignore the fact that my chest feels like someone has stomped on it? And that every now and then something will remind me of him and all I can feel is blind rage? Or how about every time I think of the boy who was like a brother to me I want to scream from the pain?" she lifted her tear filled eyes to the door where a severely distraught looking Derek stood with a crushed coffee cup, a burnt hand and a puddle of coffee at his feet. Isaac leapt to his feet at the sight of Derek his back shielding stiles from sight.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Isaac. Scott on the other hand, him I may kill." he whispered to the blonde boy. "Peter will you go find Cora and stop her from doing something stupid.” nodding the older wolf stood clasping one of Stiles' hands pressing a brief kiss to her knuckles before silently slipping from the room.  
Derek turned back to Isaac  
"I need a minute with Stiles alone if that's ok?" He asked placing a hand on the boys shoulder. The young man looked back at Stiles, she nodded in agreement and with that he walked out.  
Derek sat on the edge of the bed placing a hand on her knee and rubbing comfortingly. He refused to meet her eyes.

"Hey, sour wolf." she said quietly almost unwilling to break the silence between them.

"Sorry for breaking your ribs." he replied softly.

"I'm alive. Derek you saved my life." She placed a hand on his jaw trying to comfort him "So you broke a couple ribs my heart is beating. It wouldn't be if it wasn’t for you. Thank you." from where she sat stiles could see tears track their way down his face. He placed his hand over hers on his jaw.

"I can't stop seeing it... Seeing you cold and pale... Dead. Stiles, when I couldn't hear your heartbeat, oh my god I felt like I was broken. I just couldn't... I... You... You were just gone and I hadn't... I couldn't let go. I don't want to let go. Please don't let go." he sobbed. Lifting his chin she wiped the tears from his face. Stiles grabbed hold of his hand and placed it over her heart.

"You feel that? As long as my heart is beating I will never let go, you understand?" The wolf smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"How did you get my betas to listen to you over me?" He asked jovially

"Ah a mixture of cuddles, pity and my famous fudge brownies..." They talked for a while after Derek's minor meltdown, during their conversation Derek moved so he was sitting next to Stiles, his arm draped casually over her shoulder. They were talking about when they thought Stiles was going to get out of hospital when Derek blurted.

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Stiles stared at him incredulously for a second.

"Excuse me? I think I misheard you" shyly Derek stared at the sheets with such intensity Stiles was slightly worried they would burst into flames.

"Will you go on a date-type-thing with you know me?" He asked quickly.

"Really?" She asked stunned.

"It was just a thought, just forget about it." he said frowning.

"You’re kidding, right? Of course I will go on a date with you!" she all but yelled.

 


	5. Love Lost, Love Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lead up to revenge but for who?

Why was she so scared?  
  
 It was her wedding day, it was meant to be her big day.  
  
 She was meant to be happy.  
  
Why couldn’t she get the image of Milo’s serious face out of her head?  
  
 Trembling she stared at the mobile in her hands.  
  
Sighing she called her father.  
  
“Allison, I thought I told you I would not come today. I'm sorry but I can’t.” the elder Argent sighed.  
  
“It’s not about that…I-I need to know. I need to know what he did …”  
__________________________________________________________  
  
“Derek” Stiles poked his cheek “Derek, wake up” she poked him again “Derek sweetheart, honey, sugar, cupcake, sweet cheeks, hot lips, hunky dunk, sexy… I'm running out of names to call you, so you better wake up.” he groaned rolling over wrapping an arm around her bare body.  
  
“What do you want, Stiles?” he asked pressing his nose into her neck.  
  
“I want to talk to you” she replied tracing a vague pattern on his back.  
  
“Translation: my meds are keeping me up and misery Loves Company” he whispered.  
  
“It’s your fault I had to switch” she pouted, “it’s only fair you miss out on sleep too.”  
  
“You know why we had to switch.” he whispered grinning into her skin.  
  
“Plus, it gives us more time for other things.” she whispered her hand sliding seductively down his back.  
  
“Hey, none of that. You know what Deaton said.” she huffed sadly.  
  
“But Derek…” she whined.  
  
“Nope. Go to sleep, Stiles” he said rolling so he was on his back once again.  
  
“Please…” she said as she crawled on top of him  
  
“No.” he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her so her chest was plastered against his. She smiled happily as Derek stroked her back comfortingly.  
  
“Ok then. Night Derek, love you” she mumbled suddenly very sleepy  
  
“Love you too, Stiles”  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Scott stared at the ring in his hand.  
  
It seemed like he had done nothing else since she had left him at the altar.  
  
He was shattered.  
  
 The woman who he loved more than life had left him in front of all their friends. Telling him to ask Stiles why she didn’t love him any more.  
  
Anger bubbled up once again.  
  
Stiles  
  
It was all her fault. She had poisoned Allison against him.  
  
Jealous. That’s what she was. He knew stiles had a crush on him and he had rejected her. This was her revenge.  
  
Hell maybe he would go see what Stiles had to say for herself.  
  
Perhaps reek some revenge of his own.  
  
Maybe tell the Sheriff how his precious daughter had been lying to him for most of her junior and senior years.  
  
Or, better yet, how about the fact that she had hidden a wanted felon in her room for a week.  
  
Or, how about the fact that she was actually having weird little sexual fantasies about said felon.  
  
Or perhaps the fact that Stiles had murdered a witch child.  
  
That might get their attention.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Stiles sat on the edge of the bed  
  
“You sure you need to go?” she asked as Derek bent down to pick up his duffel  
  
“Yes, Stiles. I'm the best man, I think they may be a little put out if I tell them that I'm not coming because my clingy girlfriend didn’t want me to.” Stiles made a hurt noise.

“Girlfriend! I think you will find that the fact that you proposed last night in front of all of our friends and my father makes me your clingy fiancé.” Derek smiled so wide Stiles thought he was going to break his face...  
  
Derek had gotten down on one knee for her last night and presented her with a perfect silver engagement ring, which had once belonged to both Laura and his mother Talia. He had told her why he loved her, because that would make her happier than him telling her how much he loved her, because she knew.

After a year and a half of them being together she knew.

After him being there all through her physiotherapy, the days when she was so tired she made herself ill.

The anniversary of the fire when Derek usually sat at home alone and drank so much that he passed, he had asked her to be with him.

She knew they would be broken without each other.

But together they could find the happiness that had eluded them both for so long.

He had asked her father’s permission first. Not all that difficult since the Sheriff had allowed Derek to move in with Stiles almost a year to the day after the wolf saved his daughters life.  
She had been shocked so much so that she had burst into hysterical laughter. Derek had gripped hold of her hands and softly and continuously told her features of herself that he loved and couldn’t live without. The thing that had made her stop laughing was his admission that he could pick out her heart beat from a crowd and that remembering the few minutes that his world was devoid of her when he lost her were the hardest of his life. He promised to protect her, to cherish every moment with her and to let her be herself.  
  
Both Stiles and Lydia (who had only moved back to Beacon Hills a couple weeks before, after her year in London with Jackson) had started crying.  
  
Stiles had tearfully chocked a ‘Yes’ when he had asked her to make him the most blessed man to ever walk the earth and be his wife.  
  
...Stiles stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can’t you just go for the wedding then come straight back?"  
She asked  
Derek wrapped his arms around her tiny waist

"I will be exactly four days and not a second more." he chuckled against her hair. "You going to be ok here with Peter, Milo and Isaac?" He asked looking intently at her.

"I suppose I will have to manage." she sighed  
He let her go and shrugged on his backpack, hooking his suit over his shoulder. Stiles wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a passionate kiss.

"Be safe and try to smile for the photos! You do have the glasses I made to stop the flare, right?" she asked threading her fingers in his silky black hair

"Yes, Stiles."

"And you know where your speech is"

"Yes, stiles"

"And ... " he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I need to go"

"But..." He pushes her slightly so she fell on the bed.

"Relax, Stiles. Everything will be fine." he reassured kissing her gently before kneeling in front of her and pressing a kiss to her belly.

"Bye, baby" he breathed.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
He was on his way to Beacon Hills.

  
He hadn’t been here in three years.

He was going to get revenge.

He would try getting the truth out of her first.

Then, if that didn't work, he would ruin her life.

He would get Allison back and they would get married.

He would buy that house that she wanted. 

They would have the family that Allison begged for.  
  
He would win  
  
\---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*---------*  
  
Stiles sleepily shuffled down stairs simultaneously yelling at Peter to wake up only to receive a muffled incomprehensible grumble in return. She kicked Isaac who was sprawled under a tread bare blanket.

“Dude you have a bed, use it.”  
She slid in to her usual seat at the kitchen table.

"Coffee... I need coffee." she groaned.

"We have mysteriously run out of the brown elixir of life" Milo sighed sadly "I'll go on a shopping run this afternoon after I'm done with my class. But in the meantime, I've made you that cinnamon hot chocolate you make sex noises to... I'm going to leave before you drink it this time."  
Stiles smiled.

"Now, this is why you are my favourite. You make me chocolaty heaven when we are out of coffee."  
He grinned as he placed a cup in front of her. Inhaling deeply she groaned at the delicious smell.

"My queue to leave." he said gripping a piece of toast between his teeth and quickly dashing from the kitchen out the door.

"Have a nice day at school, honey." she called back before the door slammed.  
Milo really was her favourite, all joking aside.  
  
Stiles had found Milo about eight months ago, sitting in the middle of the woods with a razor on his wrist. It was terribly ironic since Stiles had limped out to the secluded clearing to do exactly the same. The pain of her injury was just too much for her to take and she felt a burden to Derek and her dad, they always looked so tired, she wanted to put an end to every ones suffering. He had jumped when he saw Stiles with is bright yellow glowing eyes; he hastily covered the cuts, which had already healed.

He had no idea what he was.

Stiles had calmed him down and told him to explain. He told her how he was raised by his aunt in London, but moved here a month ago when she got offered a job at the hospital. After he got to Beacon Hills weird stuff started happening. Stuff like hearing things, uncontrollable rage and growing claws and sideburns on a regular basis. That night his aunt had discovered his secret and kicked him out of the house calling him an abomination. Stiles had hugged him taken him by the hand and driven him back to her home where she silently led him to the spare room sat him on the bed then promptly left. Derek had been angry, so much so that he had left the house in a rage for fear of hurting Stiles. The whole experience had been quite surreal for her and she was struggling to get her head around what had just happened.  
She woke the next day with Derek curled protectively around her. Slipping away, she crept down stairs in an effort to not wake up either her father, Derek or Milo. Is seemed she needn't have bothered. Milo was sitting at the table in silence with her father. Derek had noticed her absence and followed her downstairs wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I was scared you had done something stupid,"

"I'm always doing stupid things Derek you need to get used to it." she smiled back. Leaning down he kissed her briefly.  
They wandered into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Stiles, no PDA in the kitchen please." her father chided. They dropped hands.

"What's going on?" Derek asked harshly. Milo shrank into his chair seemingly trying to make himself small enough in a hope that they wouldn't notice him.

"Milo, do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked giving Derek a pointed look.

"Can I have a hot chocolate please?" he asked timidly. Stiles got to work and set the steaming beverage in front of the petrified boy.

"Now, Milo, where in England are you from?" She asked gently.

"London... Teesside" he replied.

"Derek, your mom knew the pack in London. They took Jackson in when you called right?" He frowned at the small girl

"Yes." Stiles rolled her eyes.

"Can I have their number?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing ever he pulled his phone from his pocket hesitantly.

"I don't..." She plucked the phone from his hand

"Thanks"  
She called the pack leader Jason Grey. They talked for a very long time Derek getting more and more agitated as time went on.  
It turned out that Jason did know what had happened to Milo. He was the son of the old alpha Mike King and his human wife Sonia, the pack had been destroyed by some hunters when Milo was a baby they thought the pack was too big leaving only the youngest and the oldest members of the pack alive. Jason was Milo's cousin only five when the massacre occurred and had been raised by their grandmother. He told Stiles that he was a born wolf and that when he underwent severe emotional change his wolf side would start to show. He asked the Hale pack to look after him until he was eighteen when he could properly be inducted into the pack. With Derek's permission, Stiles agreed. They had explained all of this to Milo, even going so far as showing that Derek was a wolf too. Milo had reluctantly agreed to move into Stiles’ house and enrol in school. Over the eight months he began to come out of his shell revealing a funny caring boy who had a wicked sense of humour. He had given Stiles a reason to carry on with her own pain. The feeling of being needed was better than any anti-depressant, and God, did Milo need her, but she needed him too so they were pretty even.  

Stiles sipped her beverage slowly savouring the sweet taste. She smiled at as a groggy Isaac walked in.

“Rough night?” she asked as he rubbed his head leaning against the doorframe.

“I brought it on myself, Cathy asked me to this party and she just went and got drunk I had to take her home. I feel like such an idiot. I'm nothing more than a glorified babysitter.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie. You’ll find someone who loves you and treats you the way you deserve.”

“Could you sound anymore like my mother?” he joked. A loud banging resonated from the door.

“Get the door, would you. I don’t feel like talking to angry neighbours this morning.” Stiles grumbled.

Smiling, he pushed off the doorframe and opened to door.

“What the hell?!” Isaac shouted. Stiles was immediately up and walking to the door.

“Isaac what’s going on?” she asked peeking past his shoulder.

She froze.

“Scott…”    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please leave as many comments as you like i love to hear what you guys think. as someone up until a couple years ago was a truly terrible writer im actually seriously surprised by the love i am getting from you guys!! hoped you liked it :D


	6. Scott's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott is back an wreaking havoc on stiles' life... again

_Scott_

Stiles began to hyperventilate.

The man who killed her was standing at her door. From the expression on his face it looked like he wanted to finish the job.

"You!" He roared knocking Isaac out of the way. The blonde man's head made a wet thud as it impacted with the doorframe, rendering the boy unconscious.

Scott surged forward seizing Stiles by the arms and lifting her off the floor, his claws digging in painfully to the flesh on her arms. 

"Y-y-y-you” Stiles stuttered. Her feet were no longer touching the ground. 

"Yes me. Surprised?" He shook her violently "because I certainly was when Allison left me at the alter and told me to ask Stiles why she was leaving". Stiles was still stuttering, "Can't find anything to say? What a massive shock that Stiles the most annoying human being on the planet is speechless. God, you are just so fucking pathetic. I know you had a thing for me but taking Allison from me just to spite me that was just petty. What did you say to her huh? That we were having an affair? That I didn't love her? What!" He snarled his claws piercing her skin causing blood to drip down her arms.

"I-I..." Stiles whispered.

"Sorry, I can't hear you over all the backstabbing you've been doing." Stiles looked dead into Scott’s eyes.

"I told her the truth." Stiles whispered.

"And what truth would that be?” he sneered.

"You killed me" she spat in his face. 

"What?!" Recoiling he threw her backwards she landed awkwardly her shoulder impacting painfully on the corner of the coffee table, the loud popping sound of her shoulder dislocating filled the room.

Stiles fell to the floor clutching her injury, her teeth almost biting through her lip and tears rolling from the corners of her eyes, she sat forward and let out a pained groan.

It was only then that Peter sat straight up in bed. Suddenly wide-awake, with the knowledge that Stiles was in pain. Bolting out of his room he was down the stairs in a single bound. Reaching the lounge he spotted a furious Scott and a pained Stiles slumped on the floor.

Rage flooded his system and he literally kicked Scott out of the house so he landed on the roof of his rental car. Isaac stirred at the sound of crunching metal. Peter knelt next to the boy.

"You ok?" The blonde nodded "you want to go kick Scott’s ass?" Isaac's head snapped round and he snarled at the other beta exploding from the house to fight the young man that was formerly his friend. Prefer turned back to Stiles his hands fluttering over her skin almost scared to touch her. 

"The baby?" He queried worriedly 

"Is fine," she gasped, “I on the other hand am in a serious amount of pain." placing a hand behind her knees and back he gently lifted her.

"We need to get you to a hospital." slipping his feet into a pair of sneakers he dashed out the door briefly glimpsing Isaac dragging Scott by the hair into the back garden. Settling Stiles in the front seat of her jeep he ran round the other side climbing into the driver’s seat swiftly, slamming the door behind him. Looking across he saw Stiles was crying in earnest now.

"Come on, kiddo. You know how much I hate to see you cry." he said soothingly patting her knee as he reversed from the house. She nodded.

"He's back Peter. Oh god, it’s starting again." she sobbed pressing her face into her in I her uninjured arm.

Peter’s cold heart clenched painfully.   
The brave, clever funny girl who the last of his family had fallen for so finally was broken.

And he didn't know how to fix her.

Since she had been injured Peter had felt a curious compulsion to keep her safe, it was an instinct he didn't quite understand himself, but it might have had something to do with the fact that she reminded him of his late wife Alice, so full of life and optimism.

She had become like the daughter he never wanted and it physically pained him to see her so unbearably sad. Careful not to jostle her shoulder he placed his hand not on the steering wheel on the back of her neck both as an attempt at comfort and to leech away a little bit of her pain, which when he tried to draw it from her he found was almost agonizing. 

"Shh" he cooed, "it will all be OK soon."   
They were five minutes from the hospital when the flashing lights of a police cruiser lit up behind them Peter growled but pulled over. The Sheriff got out of the car behind them. Peter rolled down the window as the Sheriff leaned in. 

"For god sake, Stiles. How many times have I told you not to speed..." He trailed off "um. Peter, what are you doing driving my daughter’s car?" The elder Stilinski asked tightly, Peter cleared his throat.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, Sir" he replied gesturing to a pale faced and shaky Stiles. The Sheriff stuck his head in the car his eyes going wide with fear. Peter knew the thought that was going through his head _oh god not again I can’t lose her. Not again_. 

"What happened?" he asked. Taking a deep breath Peter attempted to calm the rage that surfaced each time he thought of the traitorous little waste of space that had injured his soon to be niece in law. 

"Scott’s back." Peter growled. The sheriff was so shocked by this he jumped back smacking his head on the roof of the car. 

"WHAT?!" the sheriff was swiftly turning a deep shade of red 

"Scott’s back and leaving destruction in his way... Again." the elder man clenched his fists 

"Go take Stiles to hospital make sure she's OK, I will deal with our little problem." Peter didn't need to be told twice and slammed the car into gear speeding towards the hospital.  
The Sheriff climbed back into his cruiser swiftly starting the engine and turning towards home. He was finally getting revenge for that little shit killing his baby. It was at that point that it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one who deserved revenge. Opening his phone he scrolled down to the very much unused contact switching to hands free he called the number. 

"Hey, Derek, thought you should know... Scott’s back in town." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please continue to comment i live to see whether people enjoy my work and also any ideas you may have with regards to plot !!!


	7. when you hurt we all do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter about the reactions of the pack to stiles getting hurt plus a little steter fluff

Stiles lay back on the hospital bed peters hand gripped tightly as the nurse attempted to re set stiles' shoulder. Subtlety Peter leeched some of the young girl’s pain away but there was still a great deal he could not touch for fear of exposing his true nature.  
"Peter..." The girl whispered he leant closer "don't tell Derek Scott's back" he sat back shocked. He momentarily considered ignoring her wished but the sight of her, tears gently running down her face he couldn't with a good conscience betray her wishes. Pressing his lips to her knuckles he nodded gently. A loud crunching sound echoed in his ears followed by stiles scream....  
\-------  
Back at the house

  
Isaac grabbed Scott by the hair and swung him into wall of the house. Rage filled him in a way it never had before, pure and all-consuming hatred courses through his veins.

This _thing_ had taken him in, told him he was worth something and given him hope. It wasn't only stiles Scott had abandoned that day. Admittedly Isaac was angrier that Scott had left his best friend in a freezer to die but in the back of his mind the fact that Scott had left without a second thought for anyone else fuelled his fury.

 His fist slammed into Scott's stomach; he bent over wheezing.

Isaac brought his knee up into Scott's face; Isaac felt the sick satisfaction as he felt Scott’s nose break. Isaac grabbed Scott's arm and twisted hard; he revelled in Scott's scream.

Once again he wound his fingers through Scott's long hair pulling his head into an awkward position. Isaac repeatedly drove his knuckles into Scott's face as hard as he could. At one point he felt his hand break but that didn't matter he was getting his revenge. It was at that point Deaton arrived  
"Isaac stop" the vet yelled. The young boy hesitated momentarily  
"Why should I?" He spat back "why should I take pity on this worthless piece of crap?" He turned his eyes blazing yellow  
"I swore to protect him" the elder man sighed  
"How is that my problem?" Isaac asked around elongated teeth.  
"He's your friend! Please show some mercy" it was at that point that Scott decided to take a swipe at Isaac. He yelped and let go of Scott's hair. Deaton removed a previously unseen gun from his coat.  
"Scott stop this. I don't want to hurt you" Scott's response was simply to growl and launch himself at Isaac who swiftly dodged the attack. Deaton sighed wearily and shot Scott with a tranquilliser. The young boy slumped to the floor unconscious.  
"I will deal with this from here" the vet groused.  
\---  
Milo couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense that something was wrong. It was like an itch just beneath his skin. He fought to concentrate on the teacher but something just didn't feel right. He hoped stiles was ok. He knew their relationship was odd two broken souls leaning on one another to get by in life. He loved her, not in a romantic way but in a you’re like the mother I should have had. Which admittedly was probably even weirder considering she was only a little bit older that he was. He got teased by his friends about the fact that he was living with an extremely attractive woman. Milo hated to admit it but after accidentally walking in on stiles and Derek "going at it" he really didn't think of her that way nor did he want to think of her like that. EVER. A sharp pain shot through him and he gasped holding his head. His teacher stopped mid-sentence  
" milo are you ok?" He shook his head  
"Do you want to go to the nurse?" He nodded unable to form words blindly grabbing his bag and bolting from the class room. He ran until he was outside sitting in his beat up old Beamer. Frantically he pulled out his phone, with shaking hands he called stiles.  
"Hello?" Peter answered  
"Peter is stiles ok?" The old wolf paused pulling in a deep breath "Peter I need to know she's ok"  
"We're at the hospital. She dislocated he shoulder, she's going to be fine they just relocated it but it looks like she may have fractured her collar bone. She's fine I promise" milo let out a shaky breath.  
"I'm coming now"  
-  
In Oregon Erica and Boyd fell to their studio apartment floor clutching their heads.  
-  
In the West End of London Jackson complained to his boss that he had a migraine and asked to go home.  
-  
In Harrods, London Lydia paused momentarily a sensation of pure dread settling over her like a cowl  
-

In New Jersey Cora burst into tears on the subway as she was overcome with pain somehow knowing she needed to get home to her brother and future sister-in-law

-  
In New York Derek collapsed from the pain in his hotel room only to be woken by the sound of his phone blaring in his ear. The sheriff’s picture flashed on the screen. Blearily he answered  
"Hello?" Derek croaked  
"Hey Derek thought you should know ... Scott’s back in town"  
  
Derek roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeeeeaaasssee comment i need feedback


	8. Brother (part one of chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little isaac and stiles bonding scene that links nicely 
> 
> ok so i need to finish this but i felt bad that i haven't posted in so long will post the other part when able

Stiles sighed when she woke a pleasant fuzzy feeling filled her and she recognised the effects of the good painkillers.  
She felt a hand tightly gripping hers. Blinking against the light, he looked down Isaac was slumped against the bed his head resting on his arm, snoring softly. She giggled (blame the pain killers), placing a hand in Isaac’s soft hair.  
He jerked awake, head whipping around searching for his attacker. Eyes finally settling on Stiles, he allowed a small smile to slip on to his face.  
"How you feeing?" He asked reaching up to stroke her arm.  
"I'm fine I think." she replied looking down for the first time at her shoulder which was strapped up tightly, “how come you’re here, sweetie. don’t you have class? I'm not that important I promise.” grinning he stood so he could sit on the bed, his shoulder brushing hers. 

“You are definitely that important, you know when you got hurt we all felt it, even Lydia, who is flying back from London with Jackson tonight by the way, Cora arrived about an hour ago and has basically been breaking down the door to see you.” Stiles smiled she liked that the pack was banding together with Scott back they would need all the help they could get.

Sighing, she realised they were going to have to deal with the massive pain in the ass that was Scott. She had spent many months fantasising how she would make him suffer. Admittedly, that was before she got pregnant, she couldn’t risk getting hurt while she was carrying another little life within her, no matter how she felt towards Scott she had a responsibility to Derek and her child. Resting her hand on her ever so slightly distended belly she leant her head back thinking of Derek, she loved him dearly, but dear god was he protective of her, she shuddered to think how he would react when he found out that Scott put her in the hospital… again.

“What did you tell my broody fiancé?” Stiles asked fearing the response, Isaac looked at her sheepishly “Isaac, I specifically told Peter not to tell him!” he scratched his head.

“We didn’t tell him, your dad did! Derek is trying to get a ticket to come back as we speak,” Isaac shied away,

“You what?! No nu uh not happening. Derek told John and Shirley he would be their best man and he will whether I have to kick is furry butt all the way back to new York myself. Give me your phone.” she growled angrily, squeaking the young man handed over his phone. Flicking though his contacts she swiftly found her fiancés number, pressing the phone to her ear as it rang he answered on the second trill.

“Isaac, thank god. I'm at the airport waiting for the next plane out, how’s my girl?” he asked, his voice was strained.

“I'm fine, Derek, thank you for asking. But you are not coming home yet.”

“Stiles, thank god. I'm coming back to you right now, don’t go anywhere. I'm going to fucking kill Scott when I get home, I just need to get a…”

“Stop, Derek. You are not coming home.”

“But…”

“But nothing, you promised John you would be his best man and you will be his best man then come home in two days time.”

“But Stiles, what about the baby?” he was grasping at straws.

“The baby is fine, Derek. They said they would do a scan just to be sure, but Derek remember what you told me we would do once the baby was born” she breathed trying to calm the rage that she knew lived within the man she trusted with her life.

“I know what I promised and if you are still willing the offer still stands.” She released the breath she had been holding.

“Thank you, Derek. I will see you in a couple days.” she replied airily.

“Yeah, yeah” he replied moodily.

“I love you” Stiles whispered down the phone.

“I know Stiles, I love you too, and that’s why I want to come home so I can look after you.”

“Get the wedding done with then come home to me.”

“I will be counting the seconds” he said sarcastically.

“Bye, Derek” she said wearily.

“Bye, Stiles” he replied. She hung up the phone.

“How you have Derek wrapped around your little finger, I don’t know” Isaac said ruefully as Stiles handed back the phone.

“Oh, Isaac I think you do know you just doesn’t want to admit it.” Stiles replied as she hauled herself out of bed. Isaac pulled a disgusted face.

“Eww, dude, don’t make me think about that. It’s like imagining my parents doing it.” Isaac jerked out of sitting on the bed to shiver “Eugh, its just plain wrong” Stiles giggled as she stretched, her joints popping as she twisted her back. She twisted slightly too far and pulled at her shoulder hissing she stood straight suddenly, almost instantly Isaac was at her side one hand on her back leeching pain and the other guiding her back to the bed. “You ok, Stiles?” he asked worriedly.

Milo may have been her favourite but Isaac was her brother from another mother, as Erica so brilliantly put it. Isaac was her or how she would be in about three years, fiercely protective of the people he cared about; he was generally the one that she went to when she was trying to deal with something.

She went to him after she tried to kill herself.

The doctor told her she would never walk again and she would need constant care.

She had cut her wrist with a kitchen knife, instantly regretting it, because fuck did it hurt. It wasn’t too deep but Isaac still treated it like he was dressing a mortal wound, she wasn’t really dating Derek at that point so Isaac had been sleeping in her bed to help when she had panic attacks which happened every 6 hours or so, he didn’t even speak he didn’t need to she knew he got it, he just wrapped her in a tight hug and told her he loved her not in a romantic way or anything but in a way that if she died he would be devastated, those were his exact words, they were so Isaac and she loved him for it.

She went to him when she realised she was pregnant too. He was all for neutering Derek then forcing him to marry her whether he wanted to or not, poor kid even said he would take her to the clinic if she couldn’t deal with a kid this young. She had smiled tearfully and told him she loved Derek and anything that was half him she would care for. He hugged her again; he was good at hugging he could make a fortune giving out a hugging service Stiles would blow all her money getting hugs from Isaac. It was like a switch had been thrown in her head, she was so fucking happy it was ridiculous.

“I'm fine Isaac I swear.” she said softly patting his jaw. It was at that point an annoyingly perky nurse entered the room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment i live for comments


	9. He's The Monster In My Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alison's pov 
> 
> if i say anything it will give it away !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i feel i should justify why i haven't posted for a while. i've only just gotten out of hospital after being in a minor car accident in which i broke my left hand. they wouldn't let me have my laptop and told me not to type for a while (the bastards) as it could shift the pins they put in. for this reason my updates may be much slower sorry it takes double the time to type !
> 
> hope you enjoy this update !!!!

Why was she so scared?  
  
 It was her wedding day, it was meant to be her big day.  
  
 She was meant to be happy.  
  
Why couldn’t she get the image of Milo’s serious face out of her head?  
  
 Trembling she stared at the mobile in her hands.  
  
Sighing she called her father.  
  
“Allison, I thought I told you I would not come today. I'm sorry, but I can’t” the elder Argent sighed.  
  
"It’s not about that… I-I need to know. I need to know what he did." Allison's voice trembled as she admitted the thing that had been gnawing at her soul since Milo had told them to leave or he would kill them.

She heard her father sigh sadly. 

"You know you will never be able to look at him the same?" He admitted.

The girl clutched the phone tighter; taking a shaky breath she bit her lip momentarily.

She loved Scott with all her heart, was her peace of mind worth ruining the life they had made together?

 She remembered the look on Milos face.

"I can't live not knowing if my husband is the man I fell in love with." she whispered. Her father didn't speak for a moment.

"He killed Stiles." he admitted.

 Allison dropped the phone the screen cracking.

She couldn't breathe.

The man she was in love with had caused the death of his oldest friend.

Scrambling she picked up the phone, 

"Allison? You there? Everything OK?" Her father asked.

"What happened?" She croaked.

"We're not really sure, but we do know that Scott took her to the school despite the fact that she was already a target, he fought a cannibalistic creature on his own getting Stiles badly injured in the process after they took down the creature, they hid in the walk in freezer that had a door that was too heavy to open on your own.

Scott left stiles in that freezer bleeding out after receiving a message from you. Promising he would come back for her.

He trapped her in a room that was only a meter by two meters.

He didn't come back and she was in that freezer for five and a half hours.

Derek found her after she called him begging a man who she thought hated her to come save her life.

 When he found her she was clinically dead.

He started CPR and brought her back but she had lost a lot of blood, had mild frost bite and brain damage."

She let out the breath she gripped the phone so hard that the cracked screen cut into her hand. She didn't know what was worse thinking the man she had slept each night with had actually killed his best friend or the fact that he had caused a person who she knew such unbearable pain. Her father continued,

"Stiles nearly lost her leg, she did lose three toes, but worst of all was the numbness. She lost all feeling in her left hand and along her back where her kidneys are, she also has internal organ damage." he hesitated, 

"She... she fell into a dark place after she got out of hospital. She couldn't walk; she was horrifically scarred and couldn't go to school because she was still having short-term memory issues.

Derek tried to be there for her encouraging her to go to physiotherapy, but she was lost... To herself most of all, I think. She tried killing herself a couple times, just to try to escape the pain. Derek gave her an ultimatum, if she went so did he. They found Milo shortly before and he helped, but Stiles was pretty fucked up for a long while.

 The last few months she's been better what with her progression in her Physio and her relationship with Derek has helped immensely but there is a shadow over her, she's quieter, jumpier. It's made a huge impact on her life.

She's got PTSD you know, little things will send her into a catatonic state, like getting a bit too cold or the dark. She can't sleep on her own, Isaac, Cora and Lydia had to move in to her house for the first month after the hospital just so she wouldn't freak out every time the sun went down. Derek moved in later and she got a little better, but I don't think she will ever fully recover." Allison fought for breath. Scott had done this, the man she had shared a bed with for a year had temporarily killed his best friend. He had been so selfish he couldn't see past his own personal goals. She was physically sick when she realised that she was the reason he abandoned Stiles and what it meant for her future. She couldn't tell her dad, he would be so ashamed.

"I can't do it, Daddy. I can't marry a monster! What am I going to do?" She sobbed down the phone fat tears ruining her makeup. Her father’s heart clenched, he knew what Scott had done and still not told her. If he had said something back, when she had left she might have come home, he would have been able to see his daughter who had been missing from his life for three years.

"Shh, Alli. Everything will be fine. First off you need to go find your cousin tell her the wedding is off. Whatever you do, don't talk to Scott. Second, you get on the next flight home we will work the rest out when you get here." Chris replied calmly. Calm was the last thing he was but he needed to be there for his daughter. Rage roiled just below his cool exterior and despite what he had told the Sheriff all those months ago, if he saw Scott he was going to put a wolfsbane bullet in his brain. He heard Allison sniffling quietly on the other end of the phone and in that split second he wished he could be with his little girl, for as much as he was a cold bastard most of the time he loved Allison and only ever wanted the best for her. 

"I'll see you soon, Dad." 

"See you, sweetheart." 

 

Allison hung up the phone took a deep breath and ignored the screaming in her head for her to just run. Head held high she decided on a plan of action, she threw the bouquet of white roses that sat on the table ready for her at the wall, petals exploding in every direction, she wiped her tears, she changed her shoes from pretty white heels to her combat boots and she walked down the aisle. Scott beamed at her in his tux and the music played, but she ignored everything. Looks of confusion from their friends and relatives as she stomped down the aisle out of time. 

When she reached the alter she ripped the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at the monster formerly known as her fiancé. 

"The weddings off" she screamed. A terrified looked was plastered over the young man’s face.

"Alli, what's wrong? Why is the wedding off?" He asked walking towards her with his palms up as if she were a wild animal. Stepping close she gripped his tie, yanking him forward painfully so she could whisper harshly in his ear.

"Ask stiles". 

 

Allison was on a plane home within four hours most of which she spent staring blankly into space trying not to cry when she thought about what Scott had done, not only to Stiles, but also to herself.

 

Chris was there to pick her up at the airport.

 

She hadn't told him when she was coming, so he must have been there for hours waiting for her. Dropping her small rucksack she flung herself at her father heaving sobs wracked her frame. 

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry" she whispered when she was able to breathe again. He didn’t tell her it would all be ok, because he wasn’t sure if it _could_ ever be ok. 

"Let's go home" he replied softly gently leading her to the car. The drive back to the house was quiet. It was Allison's silence that worried Chris, if she was screaming and cursing Scott he would have understood, but she just looked so agonisingly sad and defeated. Silence meant she was thinking about something and the creases on her forehead suggested that whatever It was, It wasn't good. 

Allison stared out of the window dully, how would her father react when he found out? Would she be able to stay with him? She quickly catalogued the friends she still had in the area who she could stay with. The numbers weren't promising.

Chris pulled into his drive then shut if the engine. He moved to get out of the car but was stopped by his daughter’s slim hand on his arm. 

"Dad, I need to tell you something." she whispered he turned so he was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" He replied concerned. She hesitated looking away  

"I-I think I might be pregnant." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please comment i know i've not posted for a while and i'm a horrible human being for holding out but i thrive on comments!
> 
> so please COMMENT


	10. What Have You Done (Part Two of Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deaton confronts scott

Scott sighed when he woke an unpleasant fuzzy feeling filled him and he recognised the effects of tranquilisers.

Opening his eyes he looked around the room Deaton was resting against one of the counters flipping through an old looking book.

Looking around he planned an escape route in his mind.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” the vet said ominously not looking up from his book. Sighing angrily the young wolf sat up and swung his legs off the table.

“What is it you want with me Deaton? Why did you stop me?” Scott asked wearily. He’d had enough of Deaton’s cryptic bullshit to last him a lifetime.

“I made an oath when we first met to keep you alive” the vet replied calmly “the way you are acting looks like keeping you alive is going to be very difficult”

“Look Dr D I don’t care what you want, at the moment the only thing I want is revenge” Deaton sighed

“Scott I can’t help you ruin Stiles’ life, you know what scratch that I won’t help you get revenge. The only thing I can do is protect you from yourself” Scott growled low in his throat.

“What makes you think I want your help?” the young man jumped off the table and went to leave only to be stopped at the door by an unseen barrier.

“I'm sorry Scott I won’t risk the life of an innocent” Scott turned and snarled at his old mentor

“Innocent! That bitch is far from innocent” he yelled his claws extending

“I was talking about her unborn child” Deaton confessed quietly. The admission shocked Scott to the core

“Stiles is pregnant?” he gasped. The vet nodded solemnly.

“It is why I must do this” he replied pulling some yellow powder from his pocket

“Wha-” Scott began before choking on the cloud of yellow dust that Deaton had thrown at him.

“ _Hancabscondereanimamejus a his qui de Eovindictamquaerit_ ”

Scott’s vision flickered and he slid to the floor.

“What have you done?” Deaton stepped away.

“What was necessary.”

Scott slumped to the floor unable to move.

Deaton moved to the shelves pulling out a jar of black liquid.

Sitting in front of the wolf, he manoeuvred Scott’s arm into his lap ripping away his shirt at his bicep.

He proceeded to unscrew the lid from the jar and dip a finger into the viscous obsidian substance.

First he drew the symbol of the Hale pack, the Triskellion, which also adorned Derek’s back.

A circle followed it.

Protection.

The rune spell was finished by four lines that crossed.

Hide.

Deaton had just hidden Scott from the pack.

And the pack from Scott.

He had bought time.

The spell would not last forever, but it would allow them to create a plan of action.

Deaton sat back.

His job was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I know its been a while but now this chapter out of the way they will be coming quicker. I struggled quite a lot with this chapter, trying to get the anger from scott right was a tad difficult. Anyway I hope you like the chapter !!! 
> 
> As always please comment !!


	11. Real Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allison visits stiles 
> 
> what she finds isn't what she expected. 
> 
> stiles hates yoga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA GUYS !!!!! 
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS, NEW YEARS AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAY THAT HAPPENED IN DECEMBER! :) 
> 
> so ive had this floating around my computer for ages but didn't know where to fit it in here seemed logical ! 
> 
> hope you like it :D

The Day before Scott’s return.

Stiles sat with her legs crossed and her palms up, breathing deeply she calmed her mind. She stayed like that for all of two minutes before opening one eye to look at Isaac sitting calmly on the sofa reading.

“I feel ridiculous.” she grumbled. Peter meandered in from the kitchen, gently brushing a hand over her hair, a familiar gesture that silently showed he cared.

“We need to bring your blood pressure down, now it’s either the fun pills or yoga your choice.” she stared up at him pouting,

“But yoga makes me look stupid” she whined.

“Are you sure it’s the yoga that makes you look stupid?” Isaac asked quietly as he got up from the sofa, Stiles lobbed her hoodie at him in retaliation.

“Deep calming breaths Stiles, like the soothing waves, in and out.” Stiles scowled at the blonde boy,

“I know how to breathe, thanks.”

“Just keep at it for me?” he sighed placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah” she replied fondly before he disappeared out the back door. Wincing she moved to the next pose, her leg ached as she moved it, deep lines of pain shooting through her.

“Don’t overdo it, eh” Peter said ruffling her hair as he passed.

He was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Stiles yelled, any excuse to get out of holding a ‘cobra position’. Limping slightly she went and opened the door.

The person on the other side was the last person she expected.

Allison launched herself onto Stiles, confused Stiles patted her back awkwardly.

“Hi, Allison. Long time no see.” the smaller woman muttered confused, Allison was crying.

“Stiles, I am so sorry. I didn’t know, I swear to god, I didn’t know what he did.” realisation dawned on Stiles’ face. She had found out that Scott basically killed her.

“Come in.” Stiles replied solemnly, leading her though to the sitting room. Stiles looked around for her bottle of painkillers to stop her from hurting quite so much, popping two she swallowed them dry.

They smiled sheepishly at each other as they sat; Stiles hoped that Isaac would stay outside. She knew the boy had admired Allison from a distance and had Allison not been with Scott, she would gladly have gone out with Isaac, but she didn’t know if anything had actually happened between them, and she would prefer to keep it that way.

Stiles sat stiffly on one of the sofas, as did Allison.

“You look well” Allison croaked, Stiles winced **well** is not a word she would generally use to describe herself. She was weak and tired all the time, she was not _well_.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” Stiles replied, biting back the harsh reply that threatened to burst out. “So you left him?”

“Yeah, I'm going to move in with my dad again.” Allison confessed.

“Oh, good for you,” Stiles replied uneasily.

“What have you been doing with your time since I last saw you, I know you and the pack went to New York last year, you have fun?” Stiles shifted uncomfortably, she didn’t know how to _be_ around the huntress anymore, much less chit chat. 

“We went to New York because the best reconstruction surgeon lives there. I moved over there with Derek for a month to have surgery and physiotherapy, not exactly what I would call fun.” The dark haired girl was taken aback and let out a small ‘oh’. 

“Cut the bullshit Allison, we weren’t friends before you left, we aren’t friends now, what do you want?” Stiles whispered.

“I wanted to hear from your perspective what happened.” Allison replied sadly. Stiles sighed, what the hell was she meant to say to that?!

“Scott locked me in a tiny freezer, forgot about me, I actually died, but Derek saved me. That’s it.” the girl replied angrily. Why did every one ask that question? She didn’t need to relive it again.

“Stiles, I want to understand! Up until a couple days ago I had no idea what had happened; my dad told me what Scott did and how you were after…” Allison pleaded.

“If your dad has already told you why do you need to hear it from me? He has been very kind and supportive to me and he knows everything. I…I refuse to reopen old wounds so that you can feel better because you didn’t know.”

Allison was horrified, her face frozen in an almost comical shock that sweet kind innocent Stiles could be so harsh.

“Bit of a shock I know, but I'm not a door mat anymore. I refuse to let that poisonous man weasel his way back into my life. And Allison, sweetie, as much as its good for you that you’ve dumped his sorry ass, he is the love of your life and you two are incapable of staying apart.” Stiles sighed

“I'm sorry, I'm being mean, but I don’t know if I can live through another round of Scott. I'm not going to kick you out of town or even tell you to stay away from the pack, but with me you need to understand that for a very long time I blamed you for what he did. Without you he would never have left me there. Logically I know you had no idea, but when you’re in pain you just want someone to blame. I'm not saying that I will never forget this, but I need some time to get used to you being here. Is that okay?” Stiles almost plead. The huntress looked on the verge of tears,

“Stiles, you died because Scott was in love with me. I would wait a lifetime. I will never deserve your forgiveness, if you are even considering forgiving me, I would happily do anything you ask.” she reached out and placed her hand on Stiles’ bad leg, wincing at how fragile it felt. Slightly relieved Stiles placed her hand over Allison’s, as a sign of good faith.

“I’ll get there, I know I will. I just need time.” They smiled at each other, the first genuine smile the two women had ever really shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments sustain me. they are like chocolate i always smile and act hyper after i have some! 
> 
> im currently deciding on the story line and yes you guessed it i need another vote! 
> 
> allison having a love interest yes or no?
> 
> love you all 
> 
> please comment <3


	12. Bad News, Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles gets some unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry its been so long, i've been a little busy sorry for not updating!!  
> but in other news i have a beta !!!!!!! so amazing thanks must go to fallenangel me as she has been so helpful in going over the chapters and sorting out the mistakes i have made along the way hence the repost a couple weeks ago!!
> 
> took me a while to get this chapter just right so i hope you like it !!!
> 
> btw there is a mention in the next chapter for the first person to find the reference i have made to a certain programme !!

“I'm fine, Isaac. I swear.” She said softly patting his jaw. It was at that point an annoyingly perky nurse entered the room.

 

“Hello, Mr and Mrs Stilinski.” She said cheerfully her blonde hair bouncing enthusiastically. Isaac sputtered.

 

“I'm not Mr Stilinski, my name is Lahey, Isaac Lahey.” The nurse frowned for a second before realisation.

 

“Ooh, you kept your maiden name, good for you sweetie!”

 

“No, we aren’t together”

 

“Oh, your husband is not here yet.”

 

“No, I'm not married.”

 

“Oh I'm sorry I must have the wrong chart, this one says you’re pregnant.” Stiles ground her teeth looking to Isaac for calm.

 

“Yes, I am pregnant.” The nurse’s expression changed to judgement.

 

“But you aren’t married.”

 

“No…”

 

“Where is the father then?”

 

“He’s in New York.”

 

“Uh huh, you sure he’s coming back?”

 

“Yes. He went for the wedding.”

 

“So he’s marrying another woman.”

 

“No…”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Yes! He went to be the bestman to his friend’s John and Shirley.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Isaac, get her out of here before I kill her, please.” The young man chuckled.

 

“Honey, please don’t take your relationship worries out on innocent bystanders. If the dirt bag who got you pregnant isn’t around it’s not my fault.” Isaac jerked forward; it was only Stiles hand on his arm that stopped him.

 

“Isaac is my fiancés ward, they are very close, I would suggest you don’t insult Derek in front of him…” The nurse chuckled for a millisecond before Isaac growled at her.

 

“What him?! He looks about at dangerous as a puppy. What you going to do, cute me to death?” She was laughing in earnest by that point, an angry wave rose up within Stiles and she considered for a moment letting Isaac have his revenge on the wretched woman, but her plan was rather spoiled by the entrance of Milo.

 

“Stiles!” He squeaked as he hugged her, drawing back he asked, “How are you? I mean, aside from the fact that the guy who tried to kill you is back and he may possibly be out to wreck your life…” Stiles chuckled at that, even when asking a question as simple and potentially saddening as “How are you” and he could turn it into a joke.

 

“I'm fine, sweetie, just a little banged up. I’ll be back on my feet in no time at all I promise.” The young woman replied placing a dainty hand on his cheek.

 

“You better be or Derek will have our heads!” He growled as he hugged her again fiercely. Isaac took Stiles distraction to quietly remove the nurse from the room. Stiles gently stroked the young wolf’s hair, the fierce maternal instinct she felt whenever Milo needed her flared. She knew she wasn’t really Milo’s mom or even related to him but that didn’t stop her from looking after to the boy where she could. With that came another thought.

 

“What are you doing out of school, young man?” She asked quite suddenly. Sitting on her bed the boy looked sheepishly at the quilt.

 

“Well…” He started in the tone Stiles knew was the beginning of a lie.

 

“Milo.” She warned in that tone which seemed to coax the truth out from all the pack members.

 

“I felt It and … and I thought I had lost you too.” He replied quietly. Stiles heart clenched painfully, the poor kid spent half of his time worrying that he was going to lose someone close to him. Reaching up with her good hand Stiles drew the young wolf in for a hug, smiling she rested her cheek on his soft dark hair.

 

“That will work for now, but next time I find out you’ve bunked school you will be in trouble faster than you can say ‘no please I don’t want to be grounded for the rest of my wolf-born life’, comprende?” Stiles said gently releasing him.

 

“Yes mum, you know I never noticed before, but when you do that you sound exactly like my ancient aunt Annabel.” Swatting him on the head he squirmed away giggling.

 

“You calling me old, boy?” Stiles replied laughing, attempting to grab the cheeky young wolf.

 

“Might be.” He sniggered getting off the bed and flopping in to the chair that Isaac had vacated. Stiles rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

“Kids these days, no respect for their elders!” She sighed leaning back to rest against the pillows.

 

“Wait, now I'm confused. Are you saying you’re old or not, because you can’t have it both ways.” Milo replied cheekily. Stiles was about to give a scathing reply when Isaac returned with a serious looking nurse dragging what looked like a big TV screen with a wand attached.

 

“Hello, Miss Stilinski, my name is Carol and I'm going to do your sonogram today. Would you lift your shirt please?” The woman said professionally once she had reached the bedside. Shakily, Stiles lifted her shirt, she was nervous about seeing the little life inside of her for the first time, Isaac grasped her hand reassuringly.

 

The nurse squeezed the gel on her abdomen, pressing the wand firmly against her belly. Stiles squirmed, the gel felt really weird and slimy! The nurse tapped a couple buttons until a grainy grey image appeared on the screen. The nurse moved the wand over Stiles for a couple moments; her expression went from calm too anxious within a couple seconds.

 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked panicking slightly, the nurse gave her a strained smile.

 

“I’ll be back in a second.” Carol replied leaving the room. Looking to Isaac Stiles allowed herself to be overcome with terror.

 

“Isaac?” he looked back with a look of helplessness.

 

“I don’t know Stiles, I couldn’t see the screen.” Isaac replied. They waited for a couple moments in terrified silence before the nurse returned with a doctor.

 

“Hello, Miss Stilinski, my name is Doctor Smithson. I understand you are expecting, congratulations.” The nurse passed him her chart “About eight weeks along. Ok, let’s have a look at you, shall we?” Despite the man’s attempt at reassurance Stiles couldn’t help but feel like he was as anxious as the nurse had been. Picking up the wand he started scanning her abdomen, he continued to move the tool for another couple minutes his brows furrowing.

 

“Please, tell me what’s going on.” Stiles asked impatiently. With a slightly shaking hand the doctor removed his glasses placing them in his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I understand you were locked in a freezer for a great deal of time about three years ago and this caused you to go into respiratory arrest, is this correct?” The doctor asked skirting around the question folding his hand in his lap.

 

“Yes, that is correct.” Stiles replied on the verge of tears.

 

“And there was severe trauma to your upper thigh and you have impaired kidney function?”

 

“Yes.” She croaked and the man nodded slightly.

 

“When your body goes through this type of stress it causes complications in carrying a child to full term, even conceiving could have been difficult. I have some good news and bad news which do you want first?” The doctor explained calmly, as if he was barely maintaining control.

 

“Bad, just tell me what’s wrong with my baby.” Stiles replied tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

 

“It seems that when you were injured your body tried to heal itself in places it didn’t need to be healed, the top of you womb has a small amount of scar tissue. This has forced the embryos to gestate lower in your womb. Now this poses no risk to the infants, but it does put strain on your other organs, additionally this usually leads to preeclampsia, which is a condition that causes high blood pressure and kidney problems. With your pre-existing kidney condition this could be very hazardous to your health, but we only know in a couple months.” Stiles covered her mouth with her hands, unable to think of anything to say.

 

“What’s the good news, doc?” Isaac asked slightly saving Stiles from her misery.

 

“You’re having twins.” The doctor replied faintly smiling.

 

"Derek definatly needs to come home soon" Milo whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always feed back is SOOOOOOOOOOOO important to me so tell me what you think even if its just one word like "good" "bad" or one that has come up quite a lot "omg" lol


	13. I Feel So Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter tells derek about the baby. 
> 
> derek and stiles are reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys amazing feedback from you guys im absolutely floored by the amount of support ive gotten from this fic!! i am incredibly sorry for the long wait but unfortunately life took over for a little while!! add a touch of writers block to the mix and you have instant delays in updating! :)
> 
> hope you like the new chapter, its a little more derek focused because i have been neglecting him a little 
> 
> enjoy !!

 

John and Shirley had literally just walked into the reception when Derek got the call.

For the rest of his life he will remember that day with terrifying clarity.

The coupled had just kissed, John tangling his fingers in Shirley’s short dark hair and Shirley resting a hand tenderly on his jaw. Derek couldn't help but hope that one day he and Stiles would be like that on their wedding day.

His phone rang in his pocket and he quickly dashed to the hallway off the reception room to take the call.

“Hello?” The alpha said casually,

“Derek, its Peter.” There was a catch in his uncle’s voice that had not been there earlier.

“Hey, Peter. How’s my girl?” He replied calmly

“Derek, you might need to sit down for this.” His heart skipped a beat. No, not again, not Stiles please just this one time let everything be ok. He thought desperately

“What's going on? Has Scott come back for Stiles?” Derek choked panicking. He paced across the room trying to find something to release his pent up energy.

“Derek, Stiles had the scan today and the doctor gave us some news…”

………………………………………..

 His ears were still ringing when Shirley’s brother Mike found him.

Sitting with his back against the wall with his head in his hands, he couldn't help the tears that made tracks down his cheeks any more than he could stop Stiles from possibly dying.

God, he was going to kill her, his child was going to kill her.

The thought of his life with out her felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut and was twisting the blade repeatedly each time he thought about his fiancée.

God, how was this his life? He thought bitterly. Just two years ago he was an angry loner with a teenage werewolf problem, now he was an Alpha with a pack and an expecting mate. How had things changed so fast? He already knew the answer to that: Stiles, his amazing, wonderful, beautiful, crazy Stiles. Without her- without her he would still be broken, his love for her had saved him.

He thought about the first time he had told her he loved her… to her face that is. He always thought he would blurt it out in an argument to reinforce his point, or just randomly tell her in the middle of the street. But the way it actually happened was much better. He had come home one day to her miserable and cocooned in blankets in her room. He knew her leg was hurting her and that she was frustrated with her memory problems. He hated seeing her like this and often he ended up shouting at her to get up, but that day he had just climbed into bed beside her and just held her close. He remembers her snuggling into his chest and thinking ‘If I could I would never let her go, I would keep her safe in my arms protected from everything for the rest of our lives’. It was barely a whisper when he said it, but he knew instinctively that she had heard it, he didn’t ever dare hope that she would say it back but after a short pause she replied,  _I love you too._

Now here he was unable to protect her, unable to  _do_ anything.

_The baby is putting stress on her body…may have to choose between her and the child… she needs you Derek._

He only remembers aspects of the conversation after Peter told him that there was a problem with the pregnancy. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when Mike put his hand on Derek’s arm.

“Everything ok, mate?” The Brit had asked carefully, it took Derek looking up to answer that question “Oh, god is Stiles ok?” Derek shook his head “Is the baby ok?” He asked sitting down beside the wolf

“She may lose it,” Derek whispered roughly “in a few months, I will have to choose between the woman I love and our child.” Derek sobbed. The man next to him covered his face with his hands.

“Oh god, Derek I'm so sorry.” The man said through his hands. They sat in silence for a second before Mike sprang up “Come on, you’re of no use here. Let’s get you home to that woman of yours, I reckon she needs you to be with her right now.” They were out of the building and on the back of Mike's bike in seconds.

They said goodbye briefly at the airport before Derek bought a ticket on the first flight back to Beacon Hills. The time he had waiting he spent trying not to think about how afraid and alone Stiles must have felt when the doctor told her. God, he should have been there! Shaking his head he tried to keep calm and focus on getting home. But no matter what he did he couldn't shake the restless feeling that had settled in his bones, he all but jumped off the plane the second the doors opened. Basically sprinting through the airport he hailed a cab and within the hour he was at the door to their home.

Taking a breath he took out his keys and went inside, looking to the side he noticed Peter and the Sheriff sitting at the dining room table, but he had eyes for only one person. He leapt up the stairs silently rushing to Stiles’ room.

He opened the door quietly      

She was there. He stared at her sadly, she had been crying, the scent made the air thick with pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stiles whimpered slightly as she sat back on the bed, everything ached and the painkillers had faded from her system hours ago. Flopping back she closed her eyes against the darkness and tried to clear her mind.

She  _tried_  to not to think about the look on the doctor’s face when he gave her the news; she  _tried_ tonot to think about the fact that she might have to make a choice between her own life and the lives of her children.

Groaning she rolled onto her side and hugged her knees. Looking around her room, her mother’s picture caught her eyes; her heart thudded painfully in her chest as it always did when she saw that picture. Claudia held Stiles close a look of pure wonder mixed with utter adoration tattooed across her face. Stiles had just been born when the photo was taken- their little miracle her mom used to say, eight years of heartbreak and miscarriages, Claudia always told Stiles that any pain she went through was worth the end result.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, Stiles hastily wiped it away.

“Come on kids, no more messing with mommy’s hormones, please.” Stiles whispered placing her uninjured arm over her slightly rounded stomach. Behind her the door opened quietly “Peter, I told you I want some time alone.” She grumbled pressing her face into the quilt.

Familiar strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly she sat up, her very disheveled and tired looking fiancé was sat behind her on the bed, still in the suit she had picked out for him to wear at the wedding. Without even thinking she threw herself into Derek’s arms, tears, which she had kept hidden, flowed and sobs shook her.

Derek held her as close as he could without hurting her. He knew no words would comfort her, no hollow clichés or reassurances would put her mind at ease, and so he did the only thing he could do. He held his mate and hoped desperately that everything would be ok.

Pulling back Stiles regarded him with red-rimmed eyes.

“What are we going to do?” she sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks he kissed her gently

 

“I don't honestly know” he replied allowing his own tears to fall “but whatever we do, we will do together.” He continued interlinking their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please please comment. two seconds of your time will make my day !! 
> 
> as no one got it last week there is a mention in the fic for the person who can guess the referenced TV show that i have not so subtly hidden in this chapter !!! 
> 
> good luck


	14. Is This Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reveals a secret stiles wanted buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!!! so sorry for the wait between exams, holidays, work and massive writers block I've had a tough time writing this chapter! i think I'm really on track for the rest of the story will be posting more often now! sorry for the wait
> 
> as always comments are my life blood so please comment!

Derek walked downstairs the next morning, well more like noon but he’d had a long bloody day yesterday and he was allowed to sleep in if he wanted to. Stiles had still been asleep when he got up, snuffling unhappily at the loss of Derek’s body heat. Sleepily he shuffled into the kitchen in search of food, planning a hearty breakfast in bed for his fiancée.

The sheriff, his uncle, Milo and Isaac were all squished around the small kitchen table, with Chris argent lingering in the door way. They were all so engrossed in what seemed to be a heated debate that none of them noticed Derek enter the room

“What’s going-“Derek began before a strawberry blonde blur attached its self to his chest. “Hi Lydia everything ok? I thought you were still in England” Derek said as he awkwardly patted the young woman’s back, 

“she and Stiles have been skyping since the accident at the school when Stiles missed their chat yesterday she called Isaac when he told her what happened Lydia insisted we fly over, she’s wanted to go up and wake the two of you for the last two hours” Isaac explained. Lydia lent back to look at Derek

“don’t you dare let her get hurt again, that…that monster better either be somewhere far from here or better yet suffering, I’ve had a very long plane journey to plan every possible method of torture for that piece of crap that Stiles called a best friend” Lydia growled into his chest, that earnt a small chuckle from the rest of the group.

“Speaking of which what actually happened?” Derek asked slightly confused “I mean I understand Isaac kicked his ass, nice job by the way buddy” he continued tipping his head towards his top beta, the teen looking slightly surprised before letting a small smile slip onto his face. ”but what happened after that?”  

“Dr Deaton took Scott” Isaac replied “shot him with a tranq and dragged him away, I called the office this morning and there was no answer, it looks like the good doctor took care of it” the teen replied with a shrug. Derek frowned; Scott could come back and…finish what he started any time he wanted. The first time was an accident this time he had purposefully tried to hurt Stiles, Derek shuddered at the thought of what Scott would have done if Peter and Isaac weren’t there.

“unless Deaton has somehow permanently incapacitated Scott I don’t think he’s going to leave Stiles alone, you weren’t here you didn’t see the hatred in his eyes” peter interjected his voice a growl as he tried to control his anger. Chris shifted uncomfortably eyes darting from peter to the sheriff almost imploringly

“He’s not actually broken the code” the hunter countered heatedly

“And you think he won’t in the future?” Derek yelled back

“Derek try to think about this from Chris’ point of view, do you really want to go back to hunt first ask questions later?” the sheriff asked calmly

“This is completely unrelated! It will be the pack dealing with a threat to one of its members” Milo argued, standing up from his seat at the table to walk over to the hunter.

“do you think other hunters will see it the same way, they know Scott is a wolf, if he dies in Beacon Hills they will all think it’s open season on wolves again!”

“Then we deal with in quietly simple as!” peter yelled

“It’s never that simple and you know it” the sheriff interjected.

“I don’t care!” Derek shouted “all I care about is keeping Stiles and our child safe! Why is this not clear to people? Scott is a threat, if he has half a chance he will kill Stiles and by extension my son or daughter. There is no way in hell I am going to just allow that bastard anywhere near her, if that means killing him then so be it!”

“Do I get a say in all of this?” a timid voice asked from the top of the stairs. Derek whirled around to see Stiles wearing one of his old t-shirts, one hand on her slightly swollen belly and the other strapped tightly to her chest. “if Scott is going to die it will be by my own hand, mine is the life he took, the future he destroyed all I need is another eight months, after the babies are born I’ve already thought of a plan of how to make that son of a bitch suffer as much a possible” the entire group stared at her with similarly shocked expressions at the usually warm and gentle girls outburst.

“Stiles consider this carefully! Scott is a fully grown wolf who is blinded by rage and grief over his lost mate!” peter yelled “he will kill you”

“I hate to agree with zombie uncle but peter has a point” Chris grumbled. Stiles shot the two elder men a glare

“We just want you safe” Milo countered gently, soft agreements could be heard from Lydia and the sheriff

“I’ve thought this through I swear!” she glanced at her fiancée “Derek and I have spoken about things that will change your perspective about this”

Throughout the exchange Derek had migrated to the table and had his head in his hands

“Is this why?” he growled lifting his head

“Derek no…” Stiles whispered kneeling in front of the alpha

“Tell me the truth!” he yelled “is this why you asked for it!” Stiles went to cup his cheek but Derek batted it away

“Derek I promise you it isn’t like that” she plead

“Then tell me why you asked” he snarled grabbing her wrist

“I asked because the injuries I sustained…” she hesitated for a second tears glistening in her eyes “the injuries I sustained on the night Scott killed me will reduce my life by enough that I will not live to see my children’s teenage years. I know what it’s like to grow up without a mother I will not inflict that on my children if I have a choice!” she looked sharply at the group, her father sputtered as if just realizing that he may outlive his only child. “Getting revenge on that monster is just the icing on the cake”

“Now I have a horrible feeling I don’t want to know what the answer to this is but what- what did you ask Derek to do?” peter asked. Derek looked up at Stiles hesitantly

“I-I'm sorry I know you wanted to keep it a secret until the last minute but I freaked I thought… well… I… uh… yeah… sorry” he replied sheepishly

“Eloquently put as always” Stiles replied patting Derek on the cheek

“When the baby is born Stiles has asked me to…” Derek began; he looked up at his fiancé

 

“she’s asked me to turn her”


	15. what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek get some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys Im back Im so sorry for making you wait so long! but i cant write during term time as it messes with my essay writing so here it is ! 
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short

Well that went well I thought" stiles said quietly. Derek shot her a withering look “or you know not" she added chuckling

"Your dad passing out and Chris almost puking isn't what I call a good result" he snapped back.

 

In truth Derek did have a valid point the moment her father had been informed his baby girl was soon to become a character from the stories he had told her as a child, he had promptly face planted into the floor. Chris while looking like he wanted to join the sheriff on the floor had managed to fall into a seat while looking slightly grey. Peter meanwhile presided over the scene with a look of what could only be described as manic glee. A look that was matched by Isaac and milo.

“ok so it wasn’t how we expected it to go down but did you really expect him to jump for joy at the news that his daughter was going to become a werewolf” lying back on their bed stiles rested her good arm on her belly

“I wasn’t expecting a party, but he knew when the baby comes you will be a part of the pack he should have been at least a little prepared for this eventuality” he grumbled as he flopped onto the bed “come on you’re pregnant” he sat up to press his cheek to her stomach “did he think that this baby was going to be human?”.

Stiles smiled a little, part of herself lighting up at the thought that she could give Derek some good news.

“Babies” she corrected quietly, stroking his hair

Sitting up abruptly Derek looked from stiles to their unborn children then back again

“What? …WHAT?” the look of shock that was etched on his face was priceless. Stiles covered her face to stop laughter coming through. “Stiles WHAT? Come on stop messing with me”

“I’m not messing with you” she said through tears

“How many?” he laughed as he reached for her cupping her face gently in his hands.

“Twins. We’re having twins!” she replied laughing. Leaning forward Derek kissed her fiercely once on the lips then peppered her cheeks and forehead with kisses. Giggling she leant over to the bed side table to get the ultrasound picture.

“Stiles I could never ask for anything more perfect. You have given me more than I could have ever asked for. I love you”

“I love you too, and I’m going to love these babies we need some good news and this will be so good for the pack”

“What will be good for the pack will be when that bastard you called a best friend is 6 feet under”

Stiles frowned

“You promised, just a few more months and this will be over” pushing her back onto the bed Derek knelt in front of her

“Ok you guys now I know it’s not easy in there but you hang on. And when you get out mommy is going to kick some serious ass because she’s a bad ass mother” he rounded off his last statement with a kiss to her belly.

“I guess we don’t have to argue about names anymore” he laughed as he looked up at her. Laughing stiles pulled him up to sit on the bed.

“im standing firm. We are not naming one of our children Rain!”

“it was my grandmothers name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always please leave comments !


End file.
